Some graphical keyboards may rely on one or more models to determine what graphical keys a user may be selecting and/or what word or words the user may be typing, when providing input at the graphical keys. For example, a graphical keyboard may use a language model, a spatial model, and/or other model to perform tasks such as auto-correction, auto-completion, key selection, character, word or phrase prediction, and other keyboard input related tasks. Some models may be tailored to a particular language. In other words, some models may be configured to discern input assuming that a user is typing in a particular language. If a graphical keyboard tries to discern user input while the user is typing in a language that is different from what a model is expecting, the keyboard may exert abnormal or incorrect behavior resulting in errors in decoding input and/or a frustrating user experience.